Radio systems have many modular electronics systems for providing radio communications to and from vehicles for example military vehicles and the like. Such modular electronics systems are electrically operated and the power loss from modules and components through which the current flows causes heating of the modular electronics systems. Since such electronic modules and components have only a limited permissible operating temperature range, they are cooled by cooling devices.
The existing Ground Mobile Radio (GMR) Ground Vehicle Aerodynamics (GVA) is designed to accommodate a particular module format which is designed for a free convectional cooling environment. Present modular electronic system designs utilize forced air for cooling. Cooling devices, for example, fans are utilized for circulating air through the electrical components and modules and which thereby dissipate the generated thermal output.
The modular electronics systems are usually mounted on a chassis which have standard conventional ducting arrangements for cooling. Modules which are specifically designed to fit such chassis can only be used in the modular electronic systems. This limits the uses of other module designs, as such modules do not fit into the existing chassis.
The conventional radio systems utilize a standard module that fits only with the existing chassis whereas present radio systems require a new family of modules with higher power densities. Such high density modules do not fit into the existing chassis, for example GVA chassis and occupies more chassis space. Also, the exiting ducting on chassis does not mate with the conduit on the new modules. A need therefore exists for an adapter module that adapts the air flow from the GVA chassis to efficiently mate with the air conduits in the new modules.